


You’re good for me

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: FrostIron Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dialogue Light, Fluff, FrostIron Bingo 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: The way it feels when Loki kisses Tony





	You’re good for me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for square i4 of my FrostIron Bingo card: “You’re good for me.”

Tony didn’t think he’d ever tire of this. The soft press of Loki’s lips against his own, the way they seemed to fit perfectly together. The sensation of Loki’s hands sliding up to cup his face. The way they both move in sync.

There’s a rhythm to it, a sort of dance that they’ve seemed to have perfected. It’s not desperate, not in the animalistic way it’s portrayed in books and movies. It’s a different kind of desperation, more controlled, but one that seems to scream for it to never end.

One of Loki’s hands drops to rest on Tony’s shoulder, and he’s powerless to stop himself from smiling against the mage’s lips. As Loki presses closer, their chests nearly touching, Tony feels his heart swell.

There’s something about it, about the innocence of it all, about the underlying love and devotion. The way he just wants to let all the emotion drag him under, let it sink in it’s claws and never let go.

Loki’s hand, under his chin, the other slipped down to his waist, holding him still and steady. It’s comforting, reassuring, and makes Tony feel safe. 

He wants nothing more than to hold tight to Loki, to press up closer to him and never let go. He settles instead for cupping Loki’s cheek with a hand, and tangling the other in the mage’s long, dark hair.

The hand on Tony’s waist tightened slightly, pulling him forward by only a mere inch, impossibly closer. In that moment, all Tony could do was press his love into the kiss.

Then, suddenly, it broke.

Tony found his brown eyes staring into Loki’s beautiful, ocean blue-green ones. God, he didn’t think he’d ever tire of them.

Loki’s gaze flicked across Tony’s face. He seemed uncertain, a little nervous.

“You’re good for me,” was what fell from the mage’s lips, and Tony simply smiled at his lover.

He didn’t say anything in response, however. Instead he simply leaned forwards and connected their lips once again.


End file.
